1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which includes a display panel to display an image thereon and a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which has an improved assembly structure for a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike an image processing apparatus such as a set-top box, a display apparatus such as a TV or a monitor includes a display panel to display an image with a broadcasting signal or image data in various formats. The display panel varies including a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a plasma display panel (PDP) and applies to various display apparatuses. If the display panel cannot generate light by itself such as the LCD panel, the display apparatus includes a backlight unit (BLU) to generate and supply light to the display panel.
The BLU of the display apparatus makes light, which is emitted by a light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light emitting diode (LED), uniform through a light guide plate and supplies the uniform light to the display panel.
However, due to the weight of the light guide plate, the conventional display apparatus may be heavy. Further, as an optical pattern is processed in a rear surface of the light guide plate to make the light uniform, the design of the light guide plate is complicated. That is, the light guide plate of the conventional display apparatus accounts for a large share of weight and manufacturing costs compared to other elements of the display apparatus.